US
by Djjackie
Summary: Jeneva,Dasi, Jari battle the darkness and light but end up discovering much greater. Set in post world war 3 been while since I wrote a story, so I am a little rusty. I used to write mostly Yuri/shouja ai, so please forgive if my story slips into that mode at times. Enjoy feedback! Italicized (Past)
1. Chapter 1

The wind was quiet this time of night. Everything was still but not alone. The full moon cast a ray of light over the meadow where three people circled a crackling fire. They lay back looking at the full moon trying to think about what just took place. The emptiness that was filling Jeneva heart was far too much for companions to talk her through.

Jeneva sat up and looked at her semi blood stained hands and ran them through her hair. Jari tilted his head to the side and looked at the back of Jeneva head. As the moon played on her short black hair Jari couldn't help but to see the anguish of Jeneva face as well. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be ok and that they did the right thing. But somewhere in his heart he knew couldn't believe it fully. He thought to himself that they did the best they could while clinching his fist.

Suddenly Dais stood up and looked at the burning village from a far. He crossed his arms while slightly filling the open cuts on his biceps. He squeezed his arm and let the pain fester in his body not wanting to show his emotions.

"We can't stay here they might come for us." Jari calmly replied to the silence around them.

The stoic girl dug her nails into the ground while her other hand rested on her knee. She quietly but eagerly replied "I know" and stood up while picking up her sword. Jari watched her controlled movement as she stood and noticed the look in her eyes. Jari stood up with bow in hand and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jeneva looked into his eyes searching for something, some kind of hope/escape. But she could not see what she could no longer feel. Jeneva holstered her weapon looked at their village one more time and slowly walked the other direction. Jari and Dasi followed close behind.

That village was there home, there memories but most of all their families. The only thing left of that village was them. They were best friends that grew up in a time in which oligarchy reined. An oligarchy of light and darkness were political orders that were strictly defined by the people born into it. The darkness was the moon while the light was the sun. People were able to use their power based on the length of darkness and light. Since each year it could play different in favor of light or dark. To keep man in line they had to make sure the people of the light and people of the dark were separated so they could live harmonious. The basic instinct of man is to survive and they didn't want one over powering the other. However, Jeneva, Dasi, and Jari were different because they were empowered by both sides.

That is why the kingdom of light attacked their village of darkness or in their case their 12th village of light because the village was hiding the last three remaining crossbreeds. The light was on a mission of purging the earth of this infestation. There are 12 dark village and 12 light and the 13th are kingdoms. In which the leader of both opposition live and the people of riches stay. The kingdoms of darkness were much more welcoming to these crossbreeds because time has favored the darkness for 10 years. But there were some that felt the same way, some which lived in these small villages as the three friends did and were promised riches by the light kingdom when their time came again.

The people of the light were the first to break the treaty of separation 60 years ago echoing a nonstop need for dominance throughout history. But this 10 year hiatus has put them at bay since their ruling of 30 years beforehand.

Dasi was rubbing the back of head and said "So what are we going to do now?"

Jeneva jumped into tree bushes as they followed behind. A hand covered Dasi mouth as he was about to ask another question. Then Jari and Dasi saw the men/women of darkness with guns/swords saying I swore they went this way and then kept running on.

"That was close" exclaimed Jari.

Jeneva jumped down and continued walking. Jari chased after her and grabbed her by the shoulder demanding her to slow down. She shrugged him off. Jari then grabbed her arm and then she then pushed him incredibly hard into a tree making the slow Dasi fall the rest of the way down on top of Jari.

Jari explained to her in a sharp tone saying "I don't know what your problem is but you have to calm down. I know you lost a lot but so did we. Listen all we have is each other now, so stop acting like we are the enemy.

Jari pushed Dasi off and walked up to Jeneva and hugged her. He felt her trembling slowly deplete.

Jeneva unclenched her fist and nodded slowly.

Then Dasi came out of nowhere and joined the group hug by picking them both up with his mighty strength. Jari and Jeneva almost died and they all let out a little laugh.

Dasi slapped both of them on the back and said "So where do we go now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeneva said we need to find shelter first. Jari placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes and felt the earth. He sensed presence of a village was not too far away.

Dasi eagerly replied "let's go!"

Back at the Kingdom of light lord Taru caught word of the village being destroyed but not them. Lord Taru was the 22nd generation of light kings. His long white hair was as white as his robe. He believed strongly in the ruling of oligarchy. His kingdom had many stables, fine art, and anything that pleased him and people of riches/power. He had a wife that dreaded him and was 40 years age difference. Him being 60 and her 20 she was newly forced into this wedlock. She was the sixth wife but not the youngest. She was of middle eastern descent with dark brown skin as if she worked on the farms all her life. She wanted nothing more than for lord Taru to parish but he ruled all things.

As the trio made it to the 7th darkness village they sneaked their way to inn. This village was known for their inns because travelers usually passed through. They all stayed in the same room to make sure nothing would happen to anyone of them without the other knowing. Dasi jumped straight into the bed and spread out.

Jari pointed and said "Hey we are sharing that bed."

The strong guy playfully replied "Nope this is all for me I am a big guy."

"I know so you sleep on the floor." Jari replied in a sassy tone. Jeneva smirked a little but then looked outside.

After a while Jeneva headed to the bath. As she locked the door behind her she slid down on the floor with her back against the door. She felt her body tremble again but she couldn't cry for some reason. The emptiness was still there and she tried to shake it but it was eating at her body. She stood up and looked in the mirror there was blood caked in her hair an on her face. She looked at her hollow face and the bags under her eyes. She took off her black sleeveless vest and then her gray shorts along with her long black socks letting her sword fall to the floor with a loud thump. She the then ran her hand over her well defined arm and along her tattoos and scars.

She turned on the water and hopped in hoping it would awaken this shell called a body. On the other hand Dasi and Jari were having their own battles. Dasi was a goofy child growing up lot but he was always staying positive in times of pain. He was the glue of the group the one who could find hope when there might not seem like one. Dasi was a well-built guy. He wore no shirt because his upper torso was basically one of steal. His muscles rippled at every level while his heart was just as strong. He wore a red arm band and green cargo pants with a chain on the side. His hair was brown and semi long covering his eyes. Dasi dealt with his losses on the inside and kept his friends in cheerful mood.

Jari was a well collected guy. He thought thing through and was the caring and understandable one of the group. Jari was medium built but very much relied on his endurance and speed. He wore a tight black shirt and gray fitted joggers that complimented his mohawk dreads. Jari was openly worried about Jeneva but he didn't want to push the subject. He missed his family but he knew he had to be strong for the group. Jari remembered when they first met. He was by himself in the little play area back at their village, while was trying to climb the wall of the village to escape. Jari was very curious as a child and intelligent.

 _Jeneva walked over to him and said "You're too short" replying with "Shut up no one asked you."_

 _Jeneva irritatedly watched his indevours but soon became amazed because he was actually pretty good at climbing._

 _She said "Wait what's your name._

 _He mockingly said "Jari!" "What's it to you"._

 _Jeneva extended her hand and said "Jari I think your cool can you take you me with you." Jari laughed and turned around finally identifying his nosey intruder. Jari stopped in his track taking in the sight of the tan looking girl and blushed. Suddenly he fell off the wall and Jeneva ran over to him laughing._

 _While laughing she said_

 _"_ _..dummy never lose focus of what's right in front of you."_

 _"_ _At least that's what my mother says" elaborated Jeneva with a confused expression. Jeneva extended her hand once more and Jari took it this time in amazement._

Jari day dreaming was cut short by Dasi snoring.

The red faced Jari screamed "Hey I told you to sleep on the floor," and tried to push him off the bed with little progress. Jeneva came out the bathroom with her slicked back wet hair and looked at the sight of Dasi and Jari and snickered to herself. Jari smiled a little at her laugh and said I tried.

Jari said we can take the floor but Jeneva said maybe later I want to walk a little, I am not tired yet. Jari eyes pierced hers with the questions of are you going to be ok. Jeneva said "Don't worry I won't stray too far". With that Jeneva was gone out the window and landed lightly on her feet.

What Jeneva really wanted was blood. She wanted to destroy those lackeys produced by the lord of light. She wondered into the woods and sat on the ground with her sword lying right next to her. While closing her eyes she listened to the trees and her heart pounding. She knew she wasn't strong enough yet or fully aware of what power she held. She reflected so much on her predicament that but all she really wanted was answers. Placing her callus hand on her sword she bit her lip and stood up knowing this was a stupid idea.

Suddenly Jeneva heard rustling in the bushes. Muscle tensing at the grip of the sword and grounded stance. Walking over she cleared open the bushes slowly.

She loosened the grip of her sword and asked in a monotone voice "What are you doing here?" while turning her back to the person

The girl had short brown hair with goggles around her neck. She wore a white midriff shirt and black baggy shorts that slightly showed her boxers.

The girl stood up and walked out slowly saying "I was worried about you," while looking down and gripping her arm with her opposite hand.

Jeneva turned around and was about to scream "It's too dangerous," until she saw her expression. She walked up to Mika and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mika looked up and just hugged Jeneva around her waist tightly.

The sworded girl blushed and rubbed her hand on Mika back reassuring her that she was fine.

"Look Mika it's dangerous to be with me right now more than before and I can't lose you to all of this." Mika just clinched Jeneva vest tighter and buried her face into her neck.

Mika let go and looked down saying "Sorry, it's just after I saw what happened to your village I had to make sure you were ok and I …. (gulp)." Jeneva lifted her face and saw she was crying.

Jeneva wiped her tears away but was cut off by loud running. Jeneva pulled Mika close and jumped into a thick bush while stifling Mika voice with her hand. Even though they were in this situation Mika couldn't help but to blush at Jeneva face and how close she was to her. Jeneva was paying no attention she had one arm around Mika waist and her hand around her sword.

It was defiantly the people of darkness.

They were saying "They could be long gone, we've been searching for all day." A female who could be the leader of the group replied and said "Shut up everyone!"

Mika shook a little held onto Jeneva tighter while Jeneva did her sword and Mika vice versa. Then a loud noise was made a little while away. All the footsteps retreated and Jeneva sighed a little and loosened her grip.

She looked at the trembling girl in her lap and said "It's ok now." with a little smirk on her face. Mika looked up and kind of hit Jeneva chest saying "What's so funny?"

"It's just like old times except a lot more dangerous I guess." Jeneva replied.

As Jeneva spoke Mika mind was on how close she was to the girl and blushed . The tattooed girl was supporting herself with her to hands behind her while Mika sat on her lap with both legs on either side. Jeneva was wondering why the small girl was blushing have they not been this close before. But Jeneva loved this side of her the way she was so easily embarrassed.

Taking it one step further she reached up and put her hand on Mika check. Mika flinched at her touch and groaned a little while closing her eyes. Jeneva leaned up touched her forehead with hers said it's pretty late we have to get back to my group.

Mika heart start to race at this sudden contact and agreed nervously.

They stood up and Jeneva trailed in front. But something was aching in Mika cheeks were red from her thoughts as she followed behind and gripping on her shirt. So out of it Mika wasn't even listening to Jeneva conversation. Jeneva stopped and Mika ran into her from behind and became embarrassed.

Jeneva laughed a little saying "Hey did you hear anything I just said," while turning around. Mika was stumbling over her words trying to hide her flushed expression.

Seeing through Mika expression Jeneva acted on it by backing the nervous girl into a tree. Placing her hand past her face on the tree and leaned down and teasingly saying in her ear "What do you want me to do?"

Mika blushed and gasped without looking into the towering girl eyes. "I know this is not the time or place but you did this to me." Mika replied in an exasperated tone.

Jeneva said "I know so let me take responsibility." Mika looked down and quietly said "Kiss me" while gripping her vest. Jeneva said what teasingly and then Mika looked into her eyes and said "Kiss me!"

When seeing Mika eyes Jeneva lost her strength and kissed her on the lips intensely. Mika was shocked but kissed back. Suddenly the small girl felt Jeneva hand slip on her waist and she squirmed under her touch. Unexpectedly the tall girl lifted her up and put her over her shoulder and said no more sidetracking ok with a chuckle.

Mika almost dying of the teasing just gave up and let Jeneva take her away. After a while they made it back to the inn. Dasi and Jari were fast asleep and they both snuck in. They picked a corner and Mika sat in Jeneva lap and snuggled up to fall asleep. Soon Jeneva drifted off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jeneva woke up to Dasi and Jari staring at her and down at Mika. They had that who is that look on their face.

Embarrassed, Jeneva said "Oh! This is my friend I found her following me."

Dasi confused said, "What? Your friend? How come we never heard of her and how is she here our village was destroyed?..."

While Dasi was asking a million and one questions, Jari looked at Jeneva the tension in Jeneva expression and confidently said Dasi name and told him to stop it. Dasi looked at Jari in disbelief. Jari trusted Jeneva so whatever decision she made was fine by him.

 _Mika was from a light village near the three orphans. When Jeneva was 15 she was exploring with her companions, in which they were not supposed to be doing so far from their village. Dasi being the goofball panted Jari and ran ahead of both of them laughing. Jeneva smirked and ran after him in determination. But she soon ran into his steel back even at that age and fell to the ground._

 _There were three girls on the other side of the river one being Maki. Dasi crouched down with Jeneva saying "Lets scare them" with a grin on his face. Before Jeneva could oppose Dasi was gone and Jari just caught up clueless. Dasi jumped in river and swam quietly to the three playing girls. Then he jumped out and roared at them. They screamed but one fell into the river unbeknowning to Dasi who was already on his way back laughing._

 _Jeneva jumped in and swam to the girl and pulled her out. Jari was giving Dasi the evil eyes while Dasi cheesed in nervousness and rubbed the back of his head. When Jeneva finished coughing up water along with the girl, Jeneva looked at her and instantly blushed. The girl instantly did the same when she caught Jeneva eyes._

 _Jeneva coughed and stood up and nervously said "So you are ok, right?" The girl while kind of looking down still blushing said "Yeah."_

 _Jeneva said "Sorry that my friend scared you guys and that your friends left you." The shy girl laughed with her hand to her mouth saying "They weren't good friends anyway" and promptly asked "Where are you from I never seen you in my village?" Jeneva said "ummm..." But then Dasi screamed "Come on we have to get back!"_

 _"_ _It was nice meeting you!" while trying to hurry away._

The girl replied "Mika!" Jeneva looked puzzled and the girl said "My name". Jeneva smiled and replied with hers.

Mika being from the light village made it difficult to be with Mika and that's why she kept it a secret even from her friends.

When Mika got up they headed out with Dasi glaring at her from time to time. Mika taking notice glared back while the other two were oblivious.

When they made it outside the question of their next destination was in the air. Jeneva looked at the moon that was still gleamed day after day and wondered what does all of this mean. This power they have , their lives, and this fear. Jeneva wanted to go to lord taru and just destroy him where he stands but it was not time. Jeneva said "We need to head to the Queen of Darkness and ask for her help?"

"Then we have a ways to go." Dasi explained.

Jari was walking ahead being in charge of directions. As they walked farther from the village and further down a river connecting from it Dasi became curious again.

"Soooo miss girly over there what's your name?" the big guy asked. Mika replied unwillingly from all the evil glares she was receiving earlier.

"Have we met before?" Mika said "Well if you recall almost drowning me five years ago!" Dasi mouth dropped and said "That was you?"

The motor mouth then had even more questions but then Jeneva butted in and said" Listen Dasi! After the incident we met again by accident and we became friends. Ask Jari he helped me sneak out."

Dasi clutched his chest and said "What I feel so betrayed." Jari turned around and replied "Hey, she told me was getting some herbs for her mother."

Dasi stopped and got serious saying "Wait! What village are you from?" Mika said "A village with light people". Jari stopped as well and turned around once more and glared at both Jeneva and Mika. Jeneva "Stood in front of Mika and said "Calm down she is not a threat."

Jari said "How do know that she could have led to our village! Our family is dead because of those people and you allow her to be with us?!"

Jeneva screamed "Shut up! She wouldn't do that." "Then how do you explain them finding us in our village," Dasi replied.

Jeneva aggregately replied "It could have been someone from our village!"

"We knew everyone from our village and our families were the only ones that knew about us."

Jeneva said "She couldn't have told because she doesn't know!" Mika with a puzzled/scared expression looked at Jeneva. She looked down and balled up her fist and drew her sword. She flung it blade first in Jari direction but it hit a guy coming behind him. Jeneva nodded her head at Mika to stay back.

The rest of the darkness ran up to face them and the team took their position as well. Jari tossed the Jeneva her sword. The brawn went first as usual and ran then jumped in the air. One of the darkness went after Dasi with his sword and tried to fight him head.

Dasi being already riled up tackled the guy as he tried to swing at him. He was trying to talk to the guy screaming "Why are you doing this hasn't there been enough bloodshed?"

The member struggled under Dasi weight saying "You're an abomination and monsters"

"But we are part of the Darkness as well!" replied Dasi.

Laughing the member groaned "You are nothing like us if you wanted you could wipe us all out. We fight for justice while you are just some kids who think you can do whatever you want! But you don't know what's coming"

With that the member took out a hidden knife and stabbed Dasi in his lower abdomen. Dasi yelped out and grabbed the man hand while it was clutching the knife still. The member stopped snarkling and looked at Dasi expression as he gripped his hand was being crushed under his.

Dasi pulled the knife out and plunged into the guys shoulder. He picked the guy up by the neck and backed him against a tree and drove the knife in that it hanged him on the tree.

Dasi said "I won't stoop to you level so just hang around for a bit." The darkness member reached his hand out and released a burst of darkness that were like a million small hands grabbing onto Dasi arm.

The member was trying rip off Dasi arm but instead in one swift movement Dase grabbed the never ending stream of darkness and shattered the flow. The mans' face express true horror because darkness could not harm darkness however since Dasi was both he was able to. Dasi smirked at his power and walked up the guy and summoned a vortex of light and darkness around his fist and stuck it right in the guy guts. Dasi shushed him as life left the guy eyes. But Dasi didn't know was that Maki was watching the enjoyment he had in doing so.

Meanwhile Jeneva and Jari were finishing up but Jari decided hold one of them captive to question them as the others fled. Maki ran over to Jeneva and gripped her hand. Jeneva just squeezed back.


	4. Chapter 4

Jari grabbed the woman by her collar and asked "Why?"

She spat at him saying "You guys are nothing like us, we fight for justice. But you soon will…"She was cut off by a huge hand around her throat as her eyes straining followed the huge arm up to its' body then to the mouth angrily saying "Stop staying the same shit. What is this thing that is coming we are the only thing you guys should be afraid of" Dasi said with a smirk.

Jeneva grabbed his arm and said let her ago but the arm clenched tighter around her neck. Jeneva repeated herself and then Dasi with fire burning into the enemies' eyes threw her on the ground and jammed his hands in his pocket while walking the other way.

Jeneva exclaimed "Just go "without looking at the girl. She ran off while Jeneva was burning questions into the back of Dasi head. Jari broke the silence and demanded Dasi to tell him what that was about.

Jari stated "We do not kill people when it is not necessary they are already scared of us!" Dasi turned around immediately and screamed "Do you not remember what they did to our village!"

Jari replied "We don't know if those were the same people responsible for their death."

"So what they are all a part of the same organization! What if you just let the person who killed your mother go or your sister. I bet you don't even care" Dasi initiated while smirking.

Jari picked up one of the daggers off the ground and used his darkness energy to manipulate over the blade which became extended into a longer blade. Jari is usually a calm guy but Dasi just knew the buttons to push.

 _Such as the times when they were back in the village Dasi would tease Jari little sister and take her toys even though they were 2 years younger. The two boys would end up always wrestling with each other but Dasi would always win. Then Jeneva would come while they were scuffling and just take the toy and give it back to his sister._

Dasi remembering this said "What you want to lose again like when we were younger" While his arms were crossed. Jari growled "Well we are not kids anymore!"

"Your right we are orphans now" with an assured but tremble of fear of the thought of being alone.

Jeneva dashed straight into Dasi and punched him right in the gut even though the wound that was just inflicted from the knife earlier was just healing. The big guy just became small under Jeneva enraged punch and fell to the ground.

But he laughed and mockingly said "Always can't fight fairly have to sneak around to get things done." Jeneva was about to punch the oaf again but Mika grabbed the back of vest. She calmed down and looked at Jari.

Jari was steering off while Jeneva traced his eyes to the the dead guy pinned to the tree. Jari said calmly "Did you do this" while not even looking at Dasi but into the face of the guy.

Dasi was trying to explain that he was trying to kill him but he remembered that Jari was there when his family was slaughtered while Jeneva and he were spared of that sight. Jari walked up to the guy and placed him on the ground near some bushes.

Dasi said "Jari listen I'm sorry… Jeneva" in a pleading tone. Jari said "Let's just get out of here" while Jeneva and Maki followed. Dasi followed slowly after. They ended up at another village but Jari could not sense this one they just happened upon it but Mika said wait this if the 5th village of the light.

Jeneva stated "Wait but they can't sense us since it's still the time of the darkness."

"But your clothes are a dead giveaway or lack of clothes" replied Mika looking at Dasi. Dasi looked away and snarled. Mika said "wait here" and went straight into the village.

While waiting Jari climbed a tree and just looked at the sky while Dasi was walking around kicking things on the ground. Jeneva gave Jari a hard look and asked "Are you okay."

While looking at Jeneva he just nodded. Jeneva looked at the village and how it was nothing like theirs or the darkness villages in general. They had bigger buildings and people with fancy suits and dresses and the children living in the same lights of luxury. Jeneva could only wonder what the kingdom would be like if this are how their villages are.

All villages were surrounded by the earth trees while they lived to themselves in the confines of their building that are then surrounded by high walls. Their 12th village was made up of smaller buildings and basic attire and there were walls as well. But they were never cut off from the sky or trees.

Jeneva was thinking a million other questions like what was Mika village like then and maybe they build the wall up high so they can forget about the darkness that enveloped their lives. But then Mika appeared with bundles of clothes in her hand.

Jeneva asked "How did you get in looking like that?" Mika said "Flirting gets a long way…just kidding" while looking at Jeneva jealous eyes. "I just acted like I was a traveling for my parents to visit my grandma in another village and my three siblings. They were so scared about the dangers of you guys that they practically handed me clothes. So here"

They were average looking suits all with white button ups and black jackets. Mika gave Jari and Dasi two suits. Mika pulled Jeneva into the bushes so Jari and Dasi were out of sight. Jeneva was wondering why they had to go away from them.

"I am not changing in front of them" Mika replied. Jeneva just went along with it. Jeneva turned away from Mika quickly getting undressed like any other time. She was in her brief shorts and binding. While she was pulling her pants on she turned around to ask a question but was stopped because she was watching Mika struggling with her shirt over her goggles.

Jeneva snickered and went over saying "well you should have taken the goggles off first." With one pull, her shirt was off and they start to laugh. Then Jeneva went back to putting on her shirt but then Mika came from behind and laid her head on her bare back. Jeneva jumped a little and turned around. The taller girl started to blush fully realizing Mika body and tried to distract herself saying "You should get dressed."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeneva snickered and went over saying "well you should have taken the goggles off first." With one pull, her shirt was off and they start to laugh. Then Jeneva went back to putting on her shirt but then Mika came from behind and laid her head on her bare back. Jeneva jumped a little and turned around. The taller girl started to blush fully realizing Mika body and tried to distract herself saying "You should get dressed."

While looking down Mika placed her hand on Jeneva well defined abs softly. Jeneva shuddered at her touch and placed her hand over Mika's and brought the girl into her arms. One of the tattooed arms was brought around Mika's slender waist. Mika trembled at this immediate closeness and said "I'm sorry again for doing these types of things. There really isn't any explanation" while being really embarrassed.

Jeneva just squeezed her waist tighter and replied "Don't worry I want you too and sometimes I scare myself by how much. That's why I try to restrain myself." With Jeneva bend down and kissed her. Mika instantly reddened and became overwhelmed from the kiss and words that she just experienced that all she could do was cry. Jeneva stopped when she noticed she was crying and blushed while apologizing. Mika just kissed her back harder and wanted more.

Jeneva felt her desire through that kiss and tried to restrain herself because of where they were but she could tell that was not Mika's mind. The way Mika was running hands along her back was breaking her composure and the taste of her lips was eating away at her. Jeneva was about to break but then they heard rustling and disconnected with the speed of light and got dress.

It was Jari and Dasi looking really spiffy and were eyeing the two girls as they were out of breath saying "You ready?!" The flustered Jeneva was already walking ahead saying "Just waiting on you guys." Mika was still blushing from her actions.

As they approached the village Mika stood in front so to lead them in. As they entered behind Mika they were engulfed into extreme lighting and buildings that were in your face and monstrous in height. People were bustling all over the sidewalks and stores but the light was almost too unbearable.

Jari asked Mika if this is what her village was like. Mika said "Yes however some villages are better than others of course it's all about the resources at this time of darkness. Lord Taru puts his money into what he needs and this village is overflowing in steel productivity. While my 3rd village is just resourceful in water in which there is plenty flowing from other villages as well."

Mika pulled the gang along so they would stop looking so suspicious and gawking at everything. They ended up at this fancy looking ramen shop and then all there stomach started to growl realizing how long they haven't eaten. Mika went in and they all followed behind and sat down together. The waitress came up and started to take their orders but when she got to Jeneva she blushed when Jeneva looked her in the eyes and ordered she became flustered and ran away with the order. Jeneva smirked and Dasi and Jari were laughing at the whole situation.

Jealous and angry that the waitress forgot her order and Jeneva entertaining the girl Mika fumed on the inside. A couple of teens walked in sat next to their table. There were four of them as well and as Jeneva and group was talking amongst themselves. One of the girls at the other table said lucky.

Dasi not liking the light said "What?" The frilly white dressed girl with a small clutched purse replied "I am talking to the girl in the dress. She's lucky that she has more than one option tonight." Her table laughed but got quit when they saw the muscle in Dasi already to small suit tighten. Dasi did not love the idea of Mika but he hated the idea of prissy lights even more

One of the guys in a grey suit said "Hey there big guy calm down she was just kidding." Jeneva placed a hand on Dasi shoulder and he calmed down.

Jeneva said "Listen we are minding our business here can't you just do same?"

The other guy said in a mocking tone "Yesss Sirrrr!" Jari said "Just wait for it" to his table.

The other table got their ramen before them because they tipped off the waiter. Jari had placed sliced then chairs with his darkness energy with swiftness as they were about to take their first slurp and the ramen fell on all of them. They all got up in disgust and left and Jeneva group laughed as they walked out and yelled at the waiter.

Jeneva looked at Mika and knew something was up with her even if she smiled back at her. Their waitress came back with Jeneva spicy beef ramen with an egg and served her first blushing again and the served Dasi the extra-large soy ramen and Jari beef ramen as well. Jeneva finally saw that Mika didn't get to order and waved the waitress back over saying "Sorry you didn't serve my girlfriend but it's ok we will just share." The waitress was shocked but so was Mika as she blushed extremely hard.

The waitress ran away and Dasi and Jari with noodles hanging out their mouth were staring at Mika and Jeneva back and forth but when Jeneva looked at them they quickly went back to eating.

The confident Jeneva locked eyes with her girlfriend and smiled. Maki flustered looked down and lightly blushed while they shared their ramen. They finally ended up leaving and found a steady looking inn and allowing Mika to take charge again.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Mika payed she got Jari and Dasi to share a room while Jeneva and Mika did so. Dasi reacted saying "Why are we splitting up especially now?!"

Mika replied mockingly "Because it will look weird and I don't want to change in front of you guys" following the evil eyes at Dasi. "Well no one was looking anyway" Dasi replied.

Then they stormed off to their separate rooms while Jari and Jeneva just looked at each other and laughed a little. Jari stopped walking for a moment and said "Hey, I am going to walk around for a bit and don't worry I will be carful it's me." Jeneva just put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him and he gave a smile and walked the other way. When Jeneva entered the room Mika was sitting on the window seal looking at the village.

Mika said "You know I used to dream of living this type of life just carefree and full of happiness. Not having to worry about fighting or when the darkness or light take hold. This village creates its own light even if it's dark out. People shouldn't let themselves be described by the world but by what they can do in it or with it. These people may take the luxury part too far but they are still happy even knowing the world is like this. So maybe ignorance is bliss."

Jeneva said "Yeah maybe they are afraid and just hiding it on the inside." With that Mika expression changed from those words and it devoured a piece of her heart because she felt it too. Jeneva gave her a look of despair knowing she could be the cause of this pain but Mika was looking too far ahead to notice.

Meanwhile Jari was wondering the village streets taking in all the advertisement on the buildings saying how to become lighter with light bulbs on top and white clothing plastered everywhere as well. Jari then looked up to see how clairly he could see the sky but he barely could. This place was like a whole new world.

Jari then came across a whole family much like his own laughing in a restaurant window feeling this mix of hate and sadness. So he quickly looked away and continued walking. He then came across some guys in an alley. They were terrorizing a girl who looked about the same age as Jari, so Jari decided to step in.

He rolled up his sleeves and said "So what game are we playing today?" The two guys stopped to look at him and said "What!? Do you want in on this? Jari nodded replying yeah with a smirk.

Jari walked over and quickly as quickly as his first neared the right guy he filled him overon his back. While the second guy tried to lunge on top, Jari was already two steps ahead and wall jumped and kicked him in his back. The guys ran away and Jari found some of his pent up anger released.

The girl shyly said "Thank you" and took Jari's hand and shook it. When Jari really got a good look at her she was beautiful. She had a medium length tan dress and light brown eyes .She had dark brown skin and dreads just like him but unfortunately she was a woman. She became embarrassed at the way Jari stared at her and quickly let go of his hand.

Jari apologized saying "No problem so one has to stop those types of guys." She smiled and asked Jari name. He warmly told her and said "He must be on his way." She said "Ok well nice to meet you."

Jari ran off back to the inn meanwhile Dasi was having battles of his own. Dasi practically ripped off his suit when he got in the room. And when he felt relax again he lay on the ground since there was only one bed.

Dasi was fed up with these people chasing them and this power that separated them from the world but brought the group closer together. He wondered why he felt so different thought he knew he was the first to actually use his light and dark energy together in the group. He started to play with the power in his hand capturing his whole hand in a white and black vortex. He then slammed his hand down while putting it out.

Confused and frustrated he realized he never had the chance to really reflect on his parent death. With no siblings he was the apple of their eyes, his father was his hero and his best friend. His mother always scolded him for getting into trouble.

Remembering once how he tried to sneak into strength competitions when he was ten and ended up beating some of the guys but also got in trouble. While his father was impressed that he made it that far.

Dasi wanted to kill them all no matter what and now because he knew they weren't holding back because they were young they wanted him dead as well. So why couldn't he wish the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeneva was sitting up in the bed and was undoing her tie and taking off her shirt. She put her hands through her hair and then plopped back. Mika soon joined her but closed the window and blind considering all the light that was coming through.

Mika asked her if she was ok?

Jeneva sighed "There is just a lot on my mind. Jeneva looked away from Mika as she was hovering over her face on the opposite side and hesitantly asked "Are you scared of what we are?"

Mika looked at Jeneva with shock and sadness and sat up saying "Jeneva I trust you, even though I don't know what you having this power mean."

Jeneva looked at Mika's while she was turned around.

Mika continued "I am hoping for what lies ahead of us but I am also a little frighten" as a tear rolled down her check. Mika voice was cracking as she said "I lo… Suddenly feeling arms around her she gasped a little.

Mika slowly turned around and buried her face in Jeneva neck. Feeling stupid Jeneva wanted to make it up to the trembling Mika. So she lifted Mika face to hers and kissed her and as Mika felt her soft lips she calmed down.

As Jeneva tattooed arm made its way to the back of the slender girl dress she moaned. Even though they were both inexperienced Jeneva wanted to try. She slipped the dress down her shoulders without breaking the kiss.

Her calloused hands found her way to Mika waist and Mika broke the kiss as she was feeling something from earlier rising in her. Mika was looking down trying to hide her desire and grabbed the wondering hands and whispered Jeneva name. Jeneva felt Mika body heat up under her hands.

Jeneva kissed Mika again to reassure her that it was fine and Mika slowly let go of her hands. Her free hands were able to lift her girlfriend to a more comfortable position on her lap and Mika gasped as her legs were spread on both sides of Jeneva's own.

Since Jeneva was now being so bold it made Mika apprehensive. Jeneva started to kiss her neck softly which made Mika quiver. She clutched onto the other girls stomach to hold in her moans and Jeneva realizing this whispered is Mika's ear "Don't hold back."

Mika tensed up at breath on her skin closed her eyes and buried her face in Jeneva chest saying "That's not fair."

Laughing Jeneva said "Payback for earlier. But let's get ready for sleep." Mika shook her head while buried in her chest.

Before Jeneva could react she felt Mika unbuttoning her pants but she grabbed her trembling hands and moved their positions so Jeneva was on top. Mika felt the snuggly fit of the sculpted girl between her legs. Sliding off her pants Mika gripped the sheets as she slid herself back between her legs.

Jeneva was scared this time around about how much she wanted the girl underneath her that she started to tremble. Mika saw this and kissed her while running her hands down her tone body. Jeneva squirmed because she was now the one getting excited and during her squirming she accidently got her leg in between Mika and accidently grinded her knee against her boxers. Mika kissed her more intensely and groaned from the sudden contact. Jeneva noticed this and ran her hands along the girl's stomach and closer to the hem of her boxers.

Terror filled Mika eyes because she knew where the hands were going. The lingering hands were looking for acceptance from the girls eyes. Mika was gripping the covers and looked away as Jeneva entered her boxers and feeling the moistness between her legs. Mika tried to squeeze her legs together but Jeneva legs wouldn't allow her to.

Jeneva traced her entrance at first, letting her get used to it. Mika clenched her eyes shut and pulled the covers. Bothered by this Jeneva said "It's ok look at me" and as Mika slowly looked up. Jeneva saw a mix of unsureness and lust in her expression and kissed her immediately while Mika lightly touched her arm.

The body above her looked as if it had been through years of fighting but Mika knew it was just hard labor and Jeneva messing around. All the cuts and muscles that covered her body seemed frightening and intoxicating all at once. Mika wanted to pull Jeneva close not the bed sheets but was scared. The hinge in her lover's breath let her know that she was holding back or unsure how to please her with the feelings that were pent up.

Jeneva pleaded a little bit and said "Touch me more." Mika being shocked at how innocent this massive girl above her sounded slowly wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her into a tight embrace.

As Mika felt more confident so did Jeneva so she put her hand back down Mika's boxer and slowly tried to push her finger in. Mika tried to stifle her pain and was forced to drag her nails down Jeneva back. This made Jeneva grunt a little and then she looked at the girl beneath her and saw that this brought more pain then pleasure

Jeneva slowly pulled her hand out and ran it back up Mika stomach. Noticing this change she loosened her grip on her muscular back. Mika found Jeneva eyes and said "I'm sorry for being so difficult."

The brown eyed of Jeneva just looked at her with acceptance and deeply kissed her. Jeneva decided to be gentler and kissed her along her neck to and down to her breast. But her bra was still on but the assertive girl quickly took care of that by pulling it down. She planted kisses on each one tenderly and made her way to the most sensitive area.

The weight of Jeneva on her excited her and the feeling of her being even gentler made Mika quake with excitement. Mika was trying to hold back again because she felt like she was being trouble for her lover. Even after she said she wanted this from Jeneva.

After Jeneva finished teasing her upstairs she kisses her stomach and moves down further back to the hem of the boxers. Jeneva looks at Mika one more time and shimmy her boxers down and Mika looks intensely at the girls every movement.

Mika tries to clench her legs together to hide but Jeneva softly coaxes her thighs and said "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Mika slowly opens up her thighs and lets her have a look. Jeneva kissed the insides of her thigh making Mika whimper.

Jeneva got closer to the center and Mika let out a little moan which excited her dominator. Her mouth got to her lips and she tasted Mika wetness. Mika covered her face and bit her lip and then she felt something building.


End file.
